Til The Final Breath
by InEverySingleWay
Summary: "No Annabeth. I'm not letting you go ever again. We're staying together, I promise." An oath to keep 'til the final breath. Percabeth. Spoilers for MoA. T for Character Death. Rewritten.


∞ '**Til The Final Breath **

Percy didn't really think when he jumped, all he knew was that he was going to drop her, that she would fall, and he wasn't going to let that happen. That wasn't going to happen.

"We're staying together" he promised "You're not getting away from me. Never again"

He wasn't letting go, ever.

Percy held onto her hand, ignoring the yelling, the noise, the panic and chaos everywhere around them, as long as they were together, they were okay. He closed his eyes, gripped Annabeth's hand tighter, and jumped.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The fall felt like it went forever, the only thing Annabeth could concentrate on the whole way down was the fact that Percy had jumped. He was holding her as close to him as he possibly could, wrapping her bloody, bruised and broken body in his arms. He had jumped into Tartarus so they would be together, and she was making sure they _stayed_ together.

They hit the ground with a _thud_, sending a dust cloud through the dark. Percy had mostly cushioned Annabeth's fall, but a fiery pain shot up from her ankle all through her body, forcing her to yelp, making her sound a _little_ _too_ fragile for her liking. Percy immediately pushed all his pain out of his mind and tried to comfort Annabeth, helping her to get into a comfortable position and using some of the little ambrosia they had left.

"Percy, you should've just let go"

Percy sighed; he knew this talk was coming.

"No. Annabeth, we're staying together." He simply stated

"But Perc-"

"No Annabeth. I'm not letting you go ever again. We're staying together, _I promise_"

Annabeth smiled, despite of the horrible situation they were in. Percy kept his word, and she wasn't going to let go of him. Ever.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Annabeth collapsed on the deck of The _Argo II_, they had did it, together. She held Percy's hand in his and squeezed it, he turned to her and smiled before turning to look at the sky, he looked so much more relaxed now, so much more like the real Percy. They had made it back to the ship, to their friends.  
Together.

Nico was hugging Hazel in celebration, Frank had a bigger smile than he had ever seen on that baby-sumo-wrestler face of his, Jason had lifted Piper a fair few feet off the ground in a kiss and Leo had set himself on fire in happiness. Annabeth felt on top of the world at very moment, like nothing could bring him down, ever. All she cared about at that moment was that Percy was alive, next to her, safe, they were together. She was never letting him out of his sight. Never again.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Percy looked down at Annabeth's red top that was once a vibrant orange. Panic was starting to well up inside him, this was all his fault, the giant only got to her because she was trying to protect him.

"Annabeth, we're going to get through this, together, I'm not letting you go, especially not like this" Percy's voice was full of panic, he sounded as if there was something stuck in his throat that just _wouldn't go down_

"No Percy. I'm not going to get through this"

Annabeth looked calm as the battle was raged around them, awfully calm for someone on the brink of death. The other demigods were making sure no monsters would get to the couple, Leo was _literally on fire_, Frank was switching from an elephant, to a hawk, then to a something that looked dragon-like. Nico was surrounded by skeleton warriors in tattered uniforms of various military ages; Hazel looked like she was controlling the Earth to swallow up monsters. Piper was sending monsters into the giant ball of lightning her boyfriend had created. Percy didn't care at all.

"Don't talk like that. I promised we would stay together, I'm not breaking that promise"

"Percy…" Annabeth faltered for a moment "I love you, but I'm not going to make it. We have to accept our fate"

Percy's tears had started to drip on Annabeth's cold pale face, not the healthy-looking, sunkissed skin he loved to touch.

"Wise Girl, yes you are. I can't make it without you; you have to get through this. We have to, together"

Annabeth inhaled raggedly.

"Kiss me Percy"

Percy kissed her, knowing it could very well be their last kiss.

"I love you Wise Girl" Percy couldn't think straight, that was all he knew right then.

Annabeth smiled, her eyelids were getting heavy.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth whispered

And Annabeth took her last breath.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Percy couldn't think, he didn't care anymore, it didn't matter.

_An oath to keep 'til the final breath._

It made sense now

_No Annabeth. I'm not letting you go ever again. We're staying together, I promise._

He knew what was coming, his promise was coming back to haunt him.

They were staying together. If she wasn't coming to him, he was coming to her.

He charged towards the biggest Giant, ignoring Nico yelling at him in the background.

"Percy! You need a god to help you! You can't do this alone"

He knew that already.

He charged with everything he had, stabbing and slashing without even thinking, it didn't matter what happened anymore, every drop of common sense in his body had been taken over by the thought of Annabeth's last breath, of her cold lifeless body. He promised they would stay together, that he wouldn't let her go.  
And he was keeping that promise

Percy's Dad appeared behind him, trident in hand.

"Son, this won't bring her back"

"I'm not trying to"

Poseidon looked up at his son's impending doom.

"At least, let me help"

Percy nodded and together they charged, at the last giant standing.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

All Percy could see was black, he could faintly hear Piper trying to charmspeak him back, Nico mentioned a buzzing in his ears, Hazel sobbing into Frank's arms with Frank not far off tears himself, Leo trying to stop himself from going up in flames and Jason just kneeling over him, he was the only one accepting this fate.

They had won, at a price. That price was Percy and Annabeth.

_An oath to keep 'til the final breath._

"Percy" it was Nico "Get up Percy, you're stronger than this"

Didn't they understand? He didn't need saving, he didn't _want _it; the only person who could save him now was in Elysium.

"I promised her.." Percy faltered and the six remaining demigods silenced, waiting to hear a hero's final words.

"I promised we would stay together, that I wouldn't let her go. An oath to keep to the final breath"

He could faintly see their tear-stained faces; barely hear their pleading for him to come back. It was nearly over.

"Annabeth…" he could see her, she was holding out her hand and smiling at him, he was home now.

Then it all went black.

_The Final Breath._


End file.
